The scientific objectives of the original project (HL 08214) are to obtain fundamental information about chemical and biochemical properties of lipids, and to apply such information to elucidate the behavior of lipids in biological systems. The broad objectives are: 1. To determine physical, chemical, biochemical, and biological properties of lipids and to gain basic knowledge of their biological behavior and functions. 2. To develop preparative and analytical methods for use in studies of the biological behavior of lipids. 3. To obtain information about the nutritional properties of lipids. 4. To determine and elucidate the chemistry and the mechanisms of synthesis, metabolism and degradation of lipids in microorganisms, plants, plants, animals and man. 5. To obtain information by means of studies at cellular and subcellular levels on the biochemistry of lipids which may have disease-protective and therapeutic value, with special attention to blood-vascular disease. In persuing these objectives, a basic understanding of the structures and conformations of biologically significant lipid components and lipid assemblies is mandatory. Proposed is to study in greater detail the molecular structures, configurations and conformations of complex lipid molecules and, the kinetics and intermolecular associations of lipid compounds and of lipid/nonlipid aggregates through use of nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometry. The availability of a nuclear magnetic resonance instrument at The Hormel Institute is expected to strengthen the overall research program and will enable us to intensify work on membrane structures and functions in living systems.